


Наказание

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Spankings, Sub Steve, dom bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: И какое счастье, что здесь отличная звукоизоляция.





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spankings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064301) by [Autumn__Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose). 

> Спанкинг, фингеринг, капля флаффа и обнимашки.

– Да я ведь даже ничего не сделал, Бак, – хнычет Стив перед тем, как на его ягодицу опускается очередной удар. Это хныканье искренне едва ли наполовину – он обожает ощущение ладоней Баки на коже, наказание это или нет.

– Ну разумеется, ты сделал. Ты не один раз унизил сам себя сегодня, а ты знаешь, я не люблю это слышать, сладкий. Так что я буду наказывать тебя, пока не удостоверюсь, что ты усвоил урок, – Баки говорит довольно спокойно, но Стив слышит грусть в его голосе. 

Стив послушно замолкает, пряча лицо в складках покрывала. Ему хочется поспорить, сказать, что это полная ерунда, но если бы на его месте был Баки, Стив тоже не оставил бы такое безнаказанным. 

Баки осторожничает металлической рукой, и Стив чувствует это. Его стоны чертовски громкие, и хорошо, что здесь отличная звукоизоляция. Он до побелевших костяшек сжимает в пальцах простыню и кричит от смеси боли и наслаждения, и даже толком не знает, что из этого ему нравится больше, но его член пульсирует, и ему просто хочется кончить. Баки наверняка чувствует, насколько Стив заведён – тот лежит у него на коленях. 

Баки фыркает. 

– Предполагалось, что это наказание, куколка. 

– Но… это слишком хорошо, Бак, – стонет Стив, пытаясь потереться хоть обо что-нибудь. 

– Боже, Стив, да ты просто мазохист, – говорит Баки, в голосе проскальзывают хриплые нотки, когда он гладит покрасневшие ягодицы. 

Его металлическая рука медленно скользит по спине Стива, по его заднице, между ягодиц и дразнит вход. 

– Баки… блядь, – Стив стонет в желании получить больше, пытается насадиться на металлические пальцы. 

– Лежи спокойно, куколка, или больше ничего не получишь, – предельно серьёзно предупреждает Баки низким и хриплым голосом.

Стив сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу и старается даже не стонать, чтобы не нарушить приказ и быть послушным мальчиком, остаётся неподвижным, пока пальцы Баки проникают внутрь и дразнят его. Стив уже готов умолять, когда Баки вгоняет в него сразу три металлических пальца, грубо проезжаясь по простате. 

– Твою блядь мать, Баки! – вскрикивает Стив, хватая воздух ртом и задыхаясь, по его щекам катятся слёзы, голос срывается, и Баки впитывает это. 

– Всё хорошо, сладкий. Я о тебе позабочусь… просто расслабься… – рычит Баки. Штаны не скрывают его собственное возбуждение, но пока он ничего с этим не делает.

Свободной рукой Баки скользит под живот Стива и обхватывает его член. Сочетание простого касания с резкими движениями пальцев внутри бросает Стива на грань сознания, и он даже не понимает, что кричит, пока его оргазм не утихает. У него нет сил говорить, так что он просто обмякает и тяжело дышит, уткнувшись в простыню. 

– Хэй, ты со мной? – спрашивает Баки, склонившись к уху Стива. 

– Ммммм... – это всё, на что хватает Стива, но Баки его отлично понимает. 

– Тише, сладкий, ложись на кровать, – Баки помогает ему передвинуться со своих коленей на постель, и Стив лишь с наслаждением тонет в мягком матрасе, обнимая подушку и утыкаясь в неё лицом. Баки знает, что Стив ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, и просто позволяет понежиться.

Баки идёт в душ… и, разумеется, дрочит на то, как выглядел и звучал Стив. Ему хватает пары движений, и оргазм расслабляет напряжённое тело и прочищает сознание. И вернувшись в постель, он обнимает Стива и засыпает мгновенно.


End file.
